


Anniversary Dinner

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange 2018, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I missed our tenth anniversary. There. I said it. Happy?





	Anniversary Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I missed our tenth anniversary. There. I said it. Happy?

No?

Oh, come on!

This is getting ridiculous. Stop being such a drama queen. It’s not like you can’t hear or see me.

Well, fine. You’re a great actress, I’ll grant you that. A real undiscovered talent. Somebody, give this woman an Oscar!

It wasn’t my fault, okay? I don’t control the weather! And _you’re_ the one who insisted I hurry home because dinner was getting cold.

Look, I’m eating it. See?! Mmm, yes, delicious.

Oh, for cryin’ all— Sweetheart, _now_ what’s the matter?


End file.
